Facade
by Tealfeather123
Summary: There is a secret Celestia is hiding from everyone. What all we see is just a Facade and nothing is real.


**Hey so I decided to write an idea I got. So please tell if it is good or not.**

**Facade**

Chapter 1: It's A Surprise

Luna walked happily beside her sister as they went through the historical halls of Canterlot Castle. Her small frame was nothing compared to Celestia's while her mane wasn't as long flowing as her sisters, but she didn't care. All she cared about was that she was home. After a thousand years of banishment on the moon she was final back. She could feel excitement build up inside her as she wondered what has changed over the centuries, but she knew she had to wait. As they continued to walk slowly, she couldn't help but admire the great works of art along the way. It reminded her of the works that used to be hanging on the old castle. She felt a slight hint of sadness as she thought of it, for she remembered having fun times there with Celestia when they were younger.

But she quickly shook it off knowing this was no time for remembering past mistakes. It was time to move on and enjoy what lays ahead. She turned her head to look at Celestia and couldn't help but smile. After a thousand years they were finally reunited and what makes it even greater is that she has forgiven her.

"So Tia…" Luna started as she continued looking at Celestia, who kept looking straight. "…where are we going?"

By now Celestia stopped and faced Luna. "It's a surprise…" She said smiling. "…that I wanted to give you in case you ever returned."

'What did she mean by ever returned?' Luna thought but instead said: "W…what kind of surprise?" She said half excitedly since she always liked surprises.

"Let's just say it something special." Celestia said grinning. "But since you look excited, you probably want to see it now?"

Luna nodded with a smile on her face. "Yes Tia."

"How about we teleport to your surprise so we can get right to it." Celestia said as her horn started to glow. Before Luna could answer a bright flash of light engulfed them and they were soon gone from the hallway.

Luna slowly opened her eyes to find out that she was in a dark and cold room. She could barely see what was in front of her as she felt the stone walls radiate cold, as if they were made of ice. She tried to look for Celestia but couldn't find her through the darkness.

"T…..Tia where are you?" She asked frightened as she shook in fear. She has never felt this lonely since she was sent to the moon.

"Right over hear." A voice said as a dim light was lit above her to reveal Celestia standing in front of her, with an evil grin on her face.

"W…..what are we doing here, Ti…." Luna said but was cut off by Celestia shouting with the loudest voice she has ever heard from her sister.

"Silence!"

Immediately Luna closed her mouth and shivered in fear. 'Whats wrong with her? Did I do something wrong?' Luna thought.

"You shall address me as Princess Celestia. Do I make myself clear?" Celestia asked towering over her.

"Y…yes….T…I mean Pr….incess C…Celstia." Luna stattered, not knowing what happened to her kind sister.

"Good." Celestia said grinning. "Now you are probably wondering why you are hear?" She asked Luna, who was still shivering in fear. When she didn't get a response from the small Princess, Celestia raised her hoof and hit her sister on the face causing her to yelp in pain. "I asked you a question…" She shouted. "…so answer me." Luna nodded slowly as tears streamed down her face from the pain. "Y…yes."

"Good. Well I'll tell you…." She said before clearing her throat. "This place here is the Royal Dungeon. This is where we throw traitors and rebels in so they would learn their lesson and stop them from repeating their mistakes."

Luna gulped when she heard this but nodded, fearing Celestia would slap her again.

"The reason why your here is that you have committed rebellion against the crown when you tried to take power and bring eternal night."

"But I though you said you've forgi…" Luna said but wasn't able to finish when Celestia hit her on the face, once more, with her hoof.

"You will remain silent until I tell you so." She shouted.

Luna only nodded and started cowering back a little as she tried to held back her tears. She wanted to keep her dignity intact, but she knew that it was going to be hard from all the pain she was filling.

"Now where was I….oh yes." Celestia said as she walked closer towards her sister.

"As I was saying, you have committed rebellion against the crown. Meaning you must be punished until you learn your lesson."

Luna looked at her sister with tears dripping from her eyes and nodded.

"Good you understand…" She said with a mocking voice. "…maybe those hits on your head finally put some sense into you. I always wondered why I shared a thrown with you when I could have ruled by myself. But don't worry, once this is over it would be like I'm the sole ruler of the kingdom with an ornament piece ruling beside me." Celestia said before giggling.

"W..what do you mea…..ahhhhhhhhhh." She screamed as she felt an intense burning pain all over her body as Celestia used her magic to push Luna beside the wall. Before she could react she felt that she was pinned on the cold walls before some chains wrapped around her keeping her stuck on the wall.

"This is only for the possibility of you escaping. These chains have a spell that would prevent you from escaping. Not that you could teleport out with your terrible magic skill." Celestia mocked. "Well it was nice talking to you Luna but I have royal duties to do. Not that you would understand."

"W…..wait…." Luna cried. "….how long are you going to keep me here. Surely somepony would notice."

"Oh, Luna…" Celestia said looking at her sister in the eyes. "…no pony would notice you since you're not that important. I could easily raise the moon as I could raise the sun."

Hearing those words made her heart break as if it was rushed into a million pieces.

"Beside…" She continued. "…I could just tell them that your adapting to our time, learining our new culture and should not be disturbed.

She then slowly walked backwards. "As for how long you will be staying here…hmmmmm…maybe a year in the dungeon would do you good and help you learn your lesson."

With that said Celestia teleported out of the dungeon leaving Luna to cry out for help. Her shouts and pleas were only heard by the stone walls that were as cold as her sister's heart.

**So that was the first chapter. Please review and tell me if I should continue.**


End file.
